


A game of teasing

by Yurika_Schiffer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (kind of as a kink but not too extreme in this), Biting, Dirty Talk, Foreplay, Lingerie, M/M, Scent Kink, Voice Kink, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yahaba straddles Kyoutani's hips, sitting on his thighs. Kyoutani is laying down on his bed, watching the setter smile at him fondly. The fondness goes away pretty soon though."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A game of teasing

**Author's Note:**

> I had planned for this to be a full-on smut with e v e r y t h i n g but 6 months later I've given up seeing as I can't do anything done. I still hope you can enjoy these two dorks during foreplay ~
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://yurika-schiffer.tumblr.com)!

Yahaba straddles Kyoutani's hips, sitting on his thighs. Kyoutani is laying down on his bed, watching the setter smile at him fondly. The fondness goes away pretty soon though. Yahaba rolls his hips lightly, just enough so that Kyoutani can realize that, indeed, their crotches are touching.

Kyoutani inhales sharply but doesn't let out any other sign that he might be enjoying this show. Yahaba's smile turns into a smirk as he rolls his hips again, putting more pressure now. Kentarou's eyes close against his will. A sigh escapes his lips. He hears Yahaba hum with satisfaction.

“You always try to look like you're not affected by all of that, but you're actually pretty weak, aren’t you?” Yahaba is teasing him, Kentarou knows that. It doesn't stop him from lifting his hips high enough to scare Yahaba and set him off-balance.

“Who's the weak one here?”

Yahaba chuckles and goes back to his previous position. He bends down and kisses Kentarou's cheek. The wing spiker blushes immediately.

“Still you, I believe.” Yahaba whispers in his ear. His voice is low and sultry. Kentarou gulps. Yahaba moans lightly, well aware of what it does to Kentarou. He grins.

“Hmm? What is it, Kyoutani-kun? Do you like that? When I talk in your ear like that? Or is it just my voice that you like? Hmm, maybe it's both?” Kentarou's breath hitches. Yahaba hums in his ear.

The setter lets his hand slide down Kentarou's side. Shivers immediately take over Kyoutani's body. The feather-light touch sets on a fire in Kyoutani's belly, knowing that there would soon be more, more insisting, more pressing.

Another hand quietly makes its way up Kyoutani's stomach, sliding under his t-shirt. He's still wearing his practice shirt because Yahaba told him they'd shower at his place. They still haven't, and they probably won't before they finish this little game. He doesn't mind. He remembers Yahaba saying once that he kind of likes how he smells after practice. Kyoutani had told him he was gross, back then. Yahaba had replied that he smelled more of “himself” after practice. A strong smell, kind of like a wild animal, he had said. Kyoutani had just raised an eyebrow at that.

But with Yahaba's face buried in the crook of his neck right now, nuzzling the tanned skin, he knows that as much as he finds it weird, Yahaba is enjoying himself a lot and that's all that matters. He can feel Yahaba's boner twitch against his own.

The hand gets his t-shirt under his armpits. The other one is still on his hip, slightly scratching and fondling it. He feels teeth grazing his neck but the bite never comes.

“Hm?” He prompts Yahaba to talk, because bites never not come. Yahaba loves biting him, loves getting Kentarou all squirmy under him just with his bites.

“... I can't decide if I want to fuck you or want you to fuck me more...”

Kentarou snorts. Yahaba gives him a light slap on his right pectoral and pouts.

“I'm fine with either way.”

“You're not helping.”

“I know.” Kentarou’s shit eating grin earns him another slap and a half-hearted glare. Yahaba decides to lean in again, and Kentarou shivers as his breath reaches his ear.

“You know what would help, though?” The sultry voice again. Of course. “If you told me what _you_ want, _Kentarou_ …” Kentarou swallows. He hears Yahaba chuckles against his ear. “So? What do you want?”

It takes a moment to Kentarou to process what Yahaba just asked him, distracted as he is by the weight of the other on him and the way he seems to almost be purring in his ear.

“F-Fuck you.” He hates how his voice betrays him but he can’t help it, not with the way Yahaba is humming against his neck, kissing and sucking at the soft skin there. He knows Yahaba got both messages in those two words. He hears him snort. Yahaba sits up again, looking at him from his place on Kentarou’s hips.

He’s smirking, _that little shit_ , Kentarou thinks. He knows what Yahaba is going to say the moment he opens his mouth. He can’t believe he is dating a nerd like that.

“That’s the plan.”

Kentarou lifts his hips, making Yahaba lose balance. He catches himself right before their faces smash together. Their noses are touching, Kentarou can feel Yahaba’s hot breath against his lips. He tilts his head upwards and close the distance between them. He feels more than he hears, this time, Yahaba hum in the kiss, clearly satisfied. Kentarou’s hands find their way to Yahaba’s waist, lifting up his shirt. They break the kiss so Kentarou can take it off.

“Like what you see?” Yahaba says, sitting up again. He lets his fingers lightly scratch Kentarou’s abs. He’s biting his lip, looking down. Kentarou is pretty sure the same could be asked to him.

“I’d enjoy it more if you shut your mouth, idiot.”

“Aw, c’mon. I know you love my voice, _Kentarou._ ”

Kentarou pinches his side, making him yelp. Yahaba glares at him but he only smirks back. He feels a bit like he has finally won the game somehow.

It seems Yahaba has more than one trick left in his hat, though.

“Hmm. I need your opinion on something, Mr. Smartass.”

“Ah?”

“Yeah...” The way he makes the word trail off make Kyoutani gulp and his cock twitches in anticipation. Yahaba slides his fingers under the waistband of his pants. He pulls them down slowly, too slowly for Kentarou’s taste. But purposely slowly. Yahaba is smirking, when his pants reach the middle of his thighs. Kentarou is gasping when he finds out _why_.

“What the… _fuck_.”

“So? What d’you think, _Kentarou_?” Yahaba’s smirk is predatory and Kentarou feels a shiver go through his whole body.

Kentarou can’t look away from the lace covering Yahaba’s cock. Yahaba is rock hard already and Kentarou can see the head of his cock. The panties match Aoba Jousai's colours and he wonders in the corner of his mind if Yahaba chose it on purpose. This fucker probably did.

“... suits you,” he grumbles. Yahaba's smirk extends even more. How does he even do that.

“Glad to know that. I wonder if...” he lets his words trail off again and pulls on his pants again. He moves swiftly and removes them, sitting on his knees and Kyoutani's crotch. Kyoutani swallows hard.

Yahaba has a pretty fair skin, he already knew that. Sometimes, depending the lightening, Kyoutani thinks it's a bit like a porcelain doll's skin. Fair and smooth. A little bit roughish in some places but nothing bad.

He didn't know black thigh highs could make it look fairer and more perfect.

His hands go to grip on the skin showing between the panties and the thigh highs. He feels Yahaba's muscles contract under his hands.

“You’re gonna kill me someday…” Kentarou mutters, unable to look away from Yahaba’s body.

“Wouldn’t that be the sweetest of deaths?” Yahaba’s voice isn’t above a whisper but Kyoutani hears it just right. “I like you better alive though.”

Kentarou snorts. “Thanks, I guess.”

Yahaba leans down again and kisses him. Keeping his head low, he looks at Kentarou right in the eyes.

“C’mon now, let’s play now ~ ”


End file.
